


Crown of Metal & Crown of Flowers

by enkelimagnus



Series: Ficlet Instruments Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Nature Goddess Maia, Queen of the Underworld Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Maia loves walking down to the Underworld, where her lover and her dogs live. It's pretty unheard of, for a Goddess of Death and a Goddess of Life to love each other...





	Crown of Metal & Crown of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Maia’s bare feet made the softest of noise against the marble floor. It was too cold compared to the grass fields she usually walked through.

Clary had promised before that she would make it warmer, softer, more of a home for Maia, but she hadn’t had either time or excuse for it. It was alright. Clary would warm her. 

She heard the dogs before she heard Clary’s boots. They rushed towards her, claws against marble floors scattering about. They were three dobermans, a couple and a puppy. When Maia had come to the palace, there had only been two. The puppy was Maia’s influence. Being a nature goddess could come with… fertile results. 

The dogs danced around her, licking at her hands and face and Maia chuckled, petting them as much as she could with only two hands. 

Clary’s heels clicked to a halt and Maia looked up at her lover. Clary’s red hair was styled up, piled in messy braids on top of her head. Stray strands escaped the style, falling gently against her face. On top of the red hair was a crown of metal like thorns. It was the crown of the throne of the Underworld. 

Clary looked down at her dogs and her lover, a soft smile on her lips. “My darling, I have missed you,” she said. She held out a hand and Maia took it. She gave her a small black handkerchief, so Maia could wipe the dogs’ spit off of her. 

“Are we alone?” Maia looked around the empty corridors of the palace. 

Clary nodded and gently cupped her cheek. “We are. Please do not fear.” She smiled. 

“No one can ever know, my love,” Maia whispered. “A Goddess of Death and a Goddess of Life? It’s… unseemly.” 

Clary laughed and leaned in, wrapping a black lace-clad arm around Maia’s waist. Maia wore her usual white-dress with gold clasps. Clary pulled her closer to her, looking at her with eyes both hungry and soft. “Unseemly is what we do in bed, my love, not who we are as a couple.” 

Maia chuckled and leaned in, kissing Clary deeply. Her Goddess of Death melted against her, holding her that much closer. Maia smiled and reached up, grabbing the crown from’s Clary hair. 

“Hey!” Clary exclaimed, looking at her. “What is that all about?” 

Maia shrugged. “I want to wear it.” 

“You’re not the Queen of the Underworld, my darling,” Clary reminded, trying to snatch the metal crown from Maia’s hands. 

Maia chuckled and took a step back, keeping it from Clary. She blinked and looked at her. “Come and get it, love,” she said, smirking. And she started running. The hounds followed her immediately. 

Clary watched as her lover ran through the corridor towards her bedchamber, white dress flowing with every bare-footed step, black and rust hounds running by her side. She knew how it would end, with Clary’s crown on Maia’s black coily hair, and Maia’s crown of flowers on Clary’s disheveled head.


End file.
